The present invention relates to a telecommunication device with a caller identification device and, more particularly, to a telecommunication device with a caller identification device for a number of a calling party, a memory for the numbers of various calling parties, a comparator for comparing the caller number of the calling party with caller numbers stored in memory and a display device for displaying the number of the calling party when that number agrees with one of the numbers stored in the memory.
A telecommunication device of this type is known and described in the product publication, "Telephoning plus PC Comfort. Bosch Integral+Phone and Your PC", in which the appropriate information data is displayed together with other data in ISDN at the same time with the incoming call.